Tandre
The pairing of Tori Vega and André Harris is one of the most popular, supported ship on Victorious so far, the other being the Tori and Beck ship. Another shipping name used for this pair is Anori (An/dré and T/'ori'). André and Tori Moments Season 1 Pilot The two first meet within the first three minutes of the pilot episode. Trina introduces Tori to André (at first calling him Andrew), her talent show partner. The two instantly became friends in the five days Trina and André had practiced for the talent show. Both were visibly annoyed by Trina's diva actions. After Trina sung one line of Make it Shine, André had asked Tori for aspirin and she gave him a handful. At the showcase, Tori said hi to André grandmother before being called backstage because of her sister's swollen tongue. When Trina couldn't preform, André volunteered Tori to do the part, saying she knew Trina's part. Although Tori kept refusing, he wouldn't take no for an answer. In Tori's first attempt to run off, Andre` had to pick her up and carry her to the dressing area. When he put her down, she tried to make another run for it, but was stopped by a group of people. As the director pushed her on stage, she tried one last attempt to escape having to do the showcase, but was pushed back on stage again and Andre` gave her a reassuring look. Which gave her the courage not to run off stage again. After the performance, she and André hugged. As the principle of Hollywood Arts asked her if she wanted to come to the school and Tori said yes, but asked "But what if I'm not good enough?". As the group argued, André opened the curtains and asked the audience if Tori was "good enough" to go to Hollywood Arts. When they all applauded, Tori agreed once more and the two shared another close hug. One her first day of school, she saw André again in Improv class and sat next to him. After Jade had poured coffee on Tori and she left the class to call her mom, André walked out of class to talk to her. In the hall, the two talked and he claimed that Tori was special and that she belonged at the school. Tori came back the next day after thinking about what André had said and after Trina had talked to her. The Bird Scene Through the whole episode is is stated that André made a play and wants Tori to be the lead. Which is why she needed to complete the Bird Scene. At the begining of the episode, André helps Tori with her stuff when she is struggling with them. And when Mr. Sikowitz throws a ball at Tori and tells he he needs to speak to her, André laughs a bit and wishes her luck. Stage Fighting André says Hi to Tori at her locker. When Tori tells him and Cat that she's playing the French Horn as her manditory instrument, André asks her why. After she tells them, and plays the instument badly she claims it's "broken". Then André tells her he'll fix it and plays it extremely well. While Tori, André, and Cat are having lunch and Tori is expressing how she is afraid Jade will actually hurt her on "accident", André tries to assure her she'll be fine. When Tori is trying to get Russ to stop fighting Beck (not knowing they were just stage fighting) André is the one to get her off of Russ's back and he held her back. When André was stage fighting with a classmate, Tori was watching with a slightly worried expression. After his scene he hands her, her acting props and mouths something assuring to her when she looks nervous about stage fighting Jade. Giving her enough confidence to go on stage. When everyone is tending to Jade, after Tori is accused of hitting her, André stays next to her. André is sure whether Tori really hit Jade or not, and because of this Tori is a bit upset. Later when he see's Jade in the hall and finds out her black eye was a lie and that it was just make up. When Jade tells him not to tell anyone, especially Tori he says he won't and, after a pause, goes running around yelling Tori's name to tell her, while Jade chases him trying to get him to stop. Category:Pairings